gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Shaw
"Just shut up and say hi to Jesus for me!" - Lucas Shaw Lucas Brian Shaw '''is a redneck syndicate, that has gained infamous fame in crime internationally and is one of the 10 main characters in Grand Theft Auto: Guns of The Night and is voiced and motion captured by '''Woody Harrelson. Lucas is all about the money, well, not necessarily being rich and all but, wants all the cash there is on the planet. He created Rattlesnake Corporations to get all the money from different countries in order to be the most famous Billionaire, in all of not only America, but in the world. Early Life Lucas was born August 22, 1967, to criminal Ralph Shaw and to bartender Donna Shaw. He has an older brother named Francis (who is currently in jail and will be released after he has served 45 years in jail, which now he is in the 26th year). He is an atheist and believes that there is no God, but the world was just created like a snap of a finger. Lucas was abused day and night by his father. His mother would verbally abuse him as well. All of the members of his family experienced hardships. Lucas dropped out of High School at Grade 10 and decided to become a Mechanic. But that didn't work out well. One day his mother died and his father was arrested for killing Lucas' mother. As his father was about to get in the cop car, Lucas assassinated his father from the window of his bedroom. The cops did not even bother to find where the shot came from. The trick was that Lucas had a silencer on his gun. Lucas grew up alone and luckily, he knew how to take care of himself. His brother Francis grew up with his (Francis') friends. By the time he turned 25, he started to rob many banks in the US and ended up robbing in Canada, in Germany, in Russia, etc. Lucas became an international criminal. The cops have not even arrested him yet. Lucas made some criminal friends on his path and created Rattlesnake Corp. With the money he robbed, he purchased a trailer in his hometown of Grapeseed '''in '''Blaine County. Life Today Lucas has "not yet gained" enough money yet. He still "needs" more money. Lucas is one of the most violent syndicates that the cops try to find and arrest. The cops are not aware the Lucas lives in Blaine County. As for Rattlesnake Corp., they are doing just fine. Personality Lucas has a very bad temper. At times he is strict about his work or fine about it. He is very self-conscious about what he is doing. He is brave enough to steal money from other countries. However, he is afraid of failure and being arrested. Trivia * Lucas is 5'11''. * Lucas' company, Rattlesnake Corp., was named after wrestler Stone Cold Steve Austin's nickname, The Texas Rattlesnake. Reason being: Both Lucas and Stone Cold are rednecks. * Lucas is a skilled shooter and a sniper. * Lucas' favorite food is a salad. * Lucas is a vegetarian. However, he still eats fish. * Lucas' favorite color is orange. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Guns of The Night